battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha Rampage
Mecha Rampage was a robot built by C2 Robotics for the 3rd season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery Channel and Science Channel. It was a long thin robot armed with a spinning bar that housed a piece of the body itself. What made Mecha Rampage unique was it was actually three robots in one; two drive pods and one central control unit for the weapon. The weapon housing not only housed the bar itself, but its own batteries and receiver, making it a separate unit and making half the robots weight, as well as inflicting havoc when up to speed. Mecha Rampage's design is a similar design to a middleweight robot named Sweet. Despite its unique design, it did decently, losing a rumble to DUCK! and Whiplash, but managed to destroy Double Jeopardy and beat Tantrum. Mecha Rampage and Christian Carlberg wouldn't return for Season 4, marking the first time Christian's gone without competing in a Battlebots competition. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Mecha Rampage first participated in a rumble with Free Shipping and DUCK!. The rumble started out very well for Mecha Rampage as it tore off a wheel from DUCK! and did significant damage to Free Shipping. However, smoke eventually started pouring out and the weapon stopped working. Mecha Rampage was then dominated by DUCK who rolled it and slammed it into the wall repeatedly before time ran out. Despite the damage Mecha Rampage dealt, the judges awarded a 3-0 decision to DUCK!. Mecha Rampage's 2nd match was against Matt Vasquez's Whiplash. This match started out rather poorly for Mecha Rampage as the robot wasn't able to damage Whiplash and eventually its weapon stopped working. Making matters worse, Mecha Rampage was lifted up by its opponent and flipped onto the arena barrier under the pulverizer where it couldn't move or self-right. Mecha Rampage was counted out, allowing Whiplash to advance. Mecha Rampage next found itself up against Double Jeopardy. For this fight, Mecha Rampage added a target on top, intending for its opponent to hit it with the projectile. The match was off to a relatively even start as the first hit from Mecha Rampage didn't do much damage and the projectile from Double Jeopardy didn't cause any damage to the spinning weapon of Mecha Rampage apart from one end of Mecha Rampage's weapon breaking off. Even so, Mecha Rampage was able to keep its weapon spinning at almost full speed despite the imbalance. However, things quickly got in Mecha Rampage's favor as it tore into one of Double Jeopardy's wheels. By the third hit, Double Jeopardy was only able to drive in circles so Mecha Rampage tore into Double Jeopardy again, causing major damage to the armor. After the fourth hit, Mecha Rampage had completely disassembled Double Jeopardy's right side drive and Double Jeopardy was no longer moving. Double Jeopardy was counted out, giving Mecha Rampage the win by KO. The next battle for Mecha Rampage was against Tantrum. The match was off to a great start for Mecha Rampage as their first hit tore off one of the cosmetic eyes on Tantrum. The 2nd hit they dished out didn't seem to do much but the the third was able to rip off the left fist of Tantrum. By this point, Tantrum was having drive issues so Mecha Rampage dished out a 4th hit and Tantrum was no longer moving. Tantrum was counted out, giving Mecha Rampage the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "He used to work for Disney but this bot is anything but Goofy. Get too close and it'll knock you Pluto. It's MECHA RAMPAGE!" "Hi, kids. welcome to Pee Wee's Slayhouse. Honk! Mecca lekka die, mecca hiney oh no! It's MECHA RAMPAGE!" "This bot's favorite food is Mexican. It enjoys anchobotas with plenty of whackamole and a shot of tekillia. It's MECHA RAMPAGE!". "If this bot were a game show host, it would be Alex Traumech. The answer is "This robot will leave you a wreck." The question is. "Who is MECHA RAMPAGE?!"Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots whose final battle was a win